


The only present worth opening this year.

by nattycakes



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eggsy loves Christmas, Fluff, Honestly may effect sugar levels, M/M, why doesn't kingsman decorate for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattycakes/pseuds/nattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can't stand that Kingsman doesn't decorate, neither does Harry or Roxy and it drives him mad. He wants to do something for Merlin as well, but he can't get the nerve to do it, yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only present worth opening this year.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta or britpic!  
> If you want the job (hahah) or want to send me prompts, i LOVE that, contact me on tumblr under dormersensual. Love that!

It was all going well Eggsy thought. Saving the world, Harry back. Merlin being well Merlin. Roxy being his best bud. Excuse me, Lancelot being his best bud. Yes Sir things were looking up for Eggsy Unwin. 

There was just this one nagging thought in the back of his head, he was consumed by it. On missions and even just at headquarters sitting at his desk at the shop. 

It’s the second week of December and these toffs don’t decorate for Christmas. Sure they put out a tasteful tree. Harry’s mews has a tasteful tree. But no actual decorations. It was really doing his head in. 

He loved visiting his mum over in the Heath. Daisy was constantly talking about what Santa was going to bring her, every inch of their flat was covered with paper snowflakes or tinsel. Or glitter, so much glitter. It was impossible not to have some type of Holiday spirit when you visited, it was radiating. Eggsy found himself decorating his own flat. He never felt comfortable at Harry’s mews house, but he did keep a key just in case. It wasn’t exactly paper snowflakes, and sure he didn’t need to have that many fairy lights. But he felt this year was worth celebrating, and if he spent a few thousand quid at Harrod’s, well that was okay. 

It seemed that terrorist took a the Holiday’s seriously as well because it had been rather quiet on the blowing countries up line lately. Galahad, that is to say, Eggsy, was coming up with a plan. He would have to be quick, very quiet, and very stealthy to do it.

He started small. Just putting a wreath on the front of Kingsman, and a small tree with stockings on the fireplace in Arthur’s that is to say Harry’s office. Just little things mind you, but enough to know that the Holidays were coming up, and the Knights should at least do a secret Santa or something. 

“Galahad, we are gentleman, and in saying that, we don’t have a Secret Santa.” Harry didn’t even look up from his paperwork.

“Well fuck me, fine. See if you get a lump of coal in your stocking then.” And he started to exit. 

“Also, I don’t mind the decorations, but you will be cleaning them up.” 

“Alright Arthur.” Eggsy smile. The first part of the plan was complete. 

Phase two was a little more difficult than Eggsy had originally thought. He knew he was going to break into Roxy’s. Well he says break in, but he does have a key, so really just get her mail. And to Harry’s but Merlin’s was proving to be difficult. He decided to think on that a bit because well he’s fancied Merlin for quite a long while and didn’t exactly know what to do there. 

First up, get into Arthur’s house and decorate. He had Daisy help him, well help is a bit of an overstatement. Daisy would point where things should go and insisted that Mr. Pickle have a Santa Hat. Eggsy laughed so hard he teared up whilst he was putting the hat on. He took a second to survey his work. The tree now had actual baubles on it, beautiful garland on the banister and a few paper snowflakes on it Daisy made. Daisy loved Harry, she would get all shy and bashful around him, but then would ask when he was coming by every single time she saw Eggsy. Harry couldn’t get mad at Eggsy if Daisy was behind it all. Harry spoiled her rotten. And Eggsy was right. The next day several packages had come to the flat in the Heath that were all for Daisy. Nothing else was said on the matter, but Michelle hid the presents till Christmas Eve anyway. She would never get a moment’s rest if little Daisy knew that she had presents from her Harry.

Now Roxy was another beast altogether. She was currently in France on a very long mission but she would get back before the Holidays. Her flat was in the square mile and while Eggsy thought the homes were all stunning, they were very boring indeed. But he had to be very careful, because was rather sure if he did anything on the outside, an estate agent would be by in a second to tell him to take it down. This is historic London, blah blah bullshit. So he did what he always did. Went through it full force. The baubles in Roxy’s home were a bit more upscale than Harry’s. Less lived in, but suited more of Roxy’s personal style. Modern with a bit of flair. She didn’t even have a tree to start with, and since Roxy was away it was going to have to be artificial. But he could live with that. He bought fairy lights that twinkle softly giving them a soft glow. If you had your eyes a bit closed it looked like snow was falling. He used much less greenery and much more gauze on her banisters and her wreath was made out of ornaments. The silver, gold, and bronze look worked with her flat and Eggsy smiled and slipped two stockings on the mantle. One for Roxy with a small necklace she had been eyeing for a while, and one for her poodle, Princess, that had a variety of treats and toys. Roxy knew he couldn’t get mad if he included her dog. Roxy loved that poodle more than most people, actually Eggsy took that back, she definitely loved her dog more than all people. 

Eggsy was right, Roxy came back to England with four days to spare before Christmas and when Eggsy got back to the shop one night, there was a new stocking for him, and one for JB, he just smiled and threw the ball in it for JB. The ball was almost the size of the mutt, but he loved that dog to death. 

He was starting to panic about Merlin. Sure he knew what he wanted to give Merlin, in the biblical sense, but not what he should give Merlin. Christmas Eve was here and after watching Daisy rip open her gifts, (he was going to have to talk with Harry about giving her a doll house bigger than the house they grew up in, my god.) He left his Mum’s with a kiss on the cheek but a heaviness in his heart. 

When he got back to his flat he just sat on the couch, wondering what he should do. Then he noticed a card on the table that wasn’t there before he got it was a Holiday Party at Merlin's, that oh man, started about 15 mins ago. If he called a Taxi he could be there in 20. He texted Merlin and said he was on his way, and so sorry he’s running late. And started to get nervous. Proper nervous. Like when you talk to your crush for the first time. He didn’t even think to grab a bottle of decent scotch or wine, he just left. He was going to his crush’s flat, for the first time, on Christmas Eve without a gift. Harry would be appalled at his behaviour. Feeling a bit ashamed, he threw 30 quid at the cabbie and with shaking hands rang the bell to Merlin’s flat. 

“Come in Lad, been expecting you for weeks now.” 

The flat smelled like home. Sweet spices, and nutmeg filling the air. He handed a cup of horlicks to Eggsy, and smiled. Eggsy was thrown off a bit. Merlin, in his Christmas Jumper, handing him chocolate, with a flat filled to the brim with garland, and baubles and not one, but two advent calendars. He looked over at them, and one was obviously to Merlin from his Mam. The second had Eggsy’s name on it. 

“Merlin, I, um, I don’t. How come your place is so decorated?” 

“Well I do this at the the start of Advent. I grew up it Scotland Eggsy, and not like the rest of them. Christmas was the only time my family had a little bit extra. Stockings with fresh fruit were a big deal to us, and this is the only time of year I let loose a little bit.” Merlin smiled. “Why don’t you go check your advent Eggsy, I’ve been waiting a while for you to sneak in and do it.” 

Eggsy walked over to the tree, noticing some were hand made wooden ornaments, “My nieces and nephews.”, and some were expensive baubles, “Harry has those stupid news signs, I get ornaments,” and finally looked at his advent from Merlin. 

“Merlin, I couldn’t break in. I’m smarter than to even attempt breaking into your place, and I have a key to Harry’s and Roxy’s.” 

“Figured it out Lad, that’s why I slipped into yours and set the card.” Merlin just sat on his couch and waited for Eggsy to undo all the little tabs. 

The first tab was pin, well a pin of a grenade pin. Eggsy denied it for years, but he did tear up a bit. He didn’t say anything he just kept opening up the tabs. Chocolate, cufflinks, and some very lovely tea sachets were in them, but when he arrived at the 24th, he couldn’t hardly speak. It was a key. 

“How about next year Lad, he see if we can decorate together.” 

Eggsy didn’t say anything, he slipped the key on his keyring, walked over to Merlin and straddled him with a kiss, trying to pull off Merlin’s christmas jumper. It’s what he’s been wanting as his present after all, why shouldn’t he take it.

Merlin just held his face and pulled Eggsy away slowly, “I’m not sure if you just looked at my jumper, or read it Eggsy, but you should read it.” 

Eggsy looked down and read the jumper, rolling his eyes and willing midnight to come sooner. 

“Don’t open before Christmas.”

Eggsy thought he could live with that, it was the only present in his mind, worth opening this year.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first Christmas without my Nana in my life, and I love reading fluffy xmas fics, so why no write one. I promise I've not forgotten my other fics, they're there, I just.. realized it wasn't working how I was writing it. Thank you for reading, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
